Harry Potter, A History: Samurai ShadowLord
by Cole Pascal
Summary: SuspendedThe definitive history of Harry Potter, our saviour and the living embodiment of The ShadowLords


_**Introduction:** Harry Potter, A History_

  


  


**************************************************************************************************************************** 

In the beginning, matter spew from a small point, no bigger than a match head. But there wasn't all that much. A few molecules every cubic meter. Yet, even that small amount, in its movements, caused a new force to be unleashed. Gravity. Where once there wasn't enough mass for gravity to hold sway anywhere, matter begin circling more matter, for countless millenia. Until a moment in time, when enough matter was close enough that it drew together, faster and faster, a sun formed from the Hydrogen and helium within.

Matter began circling the sun, drawing to itself until planets were born. Some were too far away and cloaked in eternal cold or gases life could never be supported by. Others too close, were bathed in radiation and heat, too hot for life to take hold.

Three of the planets were in the perfect range from the sun, and life began to form. At first, just the building blocks came to be, from chemicals in the atmosphere and lighting crashing through the sky, the catalyst drove life faster and faster towards its fate.

On all three planets, life was in its infancy, a few tens of thousands of years apart when catastrophe. The third planet's atmosphere disappeared in a blink of the universe's eye, the life, mainly single cellular, became solar wind borne. Of those that survived, a few million cells filtered through the first and second planets thin atmospheres, adding to the struggle, creating competition for the meager food supplies and ensuring that only the fittest would survive.

The first planet, covered with water had a single land mass covering 20 percent of its whole. In the water, life began to form, and fight to maintain its dominance and domain. Until one day, life began to creep onto the land. Plants underwater had begun producing oxygen, a corrosive agent but beneficial to life in minute quantities.

The second planet's orbit coincided badly with a comet, ending all life on it in a fiery cataclysm, spreading the remainders in a long string of frozen atmosphere and planetary dust, still following its original orbit around its star.

Millions of years passed and the death of a planet had little impact on the first, save the gravity no longer had a tenuous affect on the first and its small satellite. Animals had come to the first planet's surface. Some small and covered with fur, others large, with hides of thick skin and others with feathers and even more with mix matches beyond their ken, the planet abounded with life.

Until the sky rained fire. Those with brains large enough, had minute thoughts as the rocks rained down. If it could be understood today, most would have been something along the lines of "oh, strange flower" or "falling oranges."

The majority burned up in orbit, save one. The largest came down, creating gusts of wind more powerful than ever before on the planet and dust so thick that life began to fail as plants began to die off and animals began to follow.

An ice age came, the planet's tectonic plates, constantly in motion came to new resting places, with only minor movement causing the occasional quake or eruption, life began to creep back from the edge.

But something new started on the planet. A global consciousness. Creatures that had always walked on all fours evolved to a point where standing upright became useful to them. Tools were used to find food and life became somewhat easier for the tribes.

Soon, they moved on, passing all over continents and land bridges until there were many, many tool users.

Soon new tools came, and not always just from one source. Tribes thousands of miles away, hundreds of years between their genes would develop the same tool for the same purpose. Soon, words came and art graced the hides of their prey or the walls of their caves they took shelter in. Like all life there was strife. And new tools came about due to that strife. And blood was spilled of their own kind by their own hands.

Soon, some realized that they could affect things just by thinking hard about it. Unfortunately, that thinking was difficult for them, and those that could hover a rock or split a tree with their thoughts were ostracized or revered. Those that were revered led their tribes and those that were ostracized banded together, hiding from those that hated them, hating those that were like them yet were loved.

Millenia passed and humans came to be recognizable in the small tribes. Animals were domesticated by the ones who couldn't use the strange powers while the ones who could use the powers stayed hidden, no longer out of fear but out of propriety.

In their past, far back before written words, one with power beyond human ken came to be born. He lived, he trained and he died. But in that short time he lived, he changed the face of the world. 

In the beginning, 'magic,' as those who could use it and understood it, began to feel a change in the magic they could call on. It became stronger, more able and more dangerous.

But it became weaker also. They had to craft tools to let them shape it and those who understood how were great and powerful men. Women with the ability mainly did as all females did during those times; birth their children and collect herbs to make the poultices that were needed.

The one who changed the face of the world had one common factor with many others who had great power. Brilliantly green eyes and the resolve to do whatever possible for the good of the tribe. 

Over the millenia, only a few dozen were born, always at times of trouble, unknowing they'd end up being catalysts. All would be forced to stand against another, one would live, one would die and the world would continue. But the winner could throw the world into chaos or allow it to blithely follow its course. Many times the darkness reigned and many times the light brought balance back to the world.

  


This is the history of the latest champion, a look into his life and what shaped him, and the evil he fought and contained. An evil that changed his life forever. For the human Harry Potter had become what his enemy had always wanted. Immortal. An unwearing boulder in the Sea of Ages.

  


**Penned by: **Cole Pascal with Ghosting by Harry Potter, in the year 3417 AD

  


**Author's note: **It's lofty. It's grandiose and it's going to be long. This story will take all the information in the Samurai Harry series up to year four and make it into a case study/history. The story will be continued in year five, six and seven. All in separate books making this history into a four part series. This will most likely end up being somewhere around a minimum of twenty chapters and a maximum of eighty, only glossing on the differences between the Samurai Harry series and that originally by JK Rowling. Some parts of the story will be by another author if he gives me permission to borrow his stories again. It's his damn fault I got into reading and writing Fan Fiction.


End file.
